Dune's Blossom
by kawaii mouse
Summary: YAY! My 2nd fic! Based (somewhat) on the Dune series by Frank Herbert, this is a combo between CCS and Dune!! R+R!! (Read and u will find out more!) All sci-fi/CCS fans, please R+R!!


kawaii mouse: konnichiwa, minna-san!! Oook. I watched that whole "Children of Dune" mini-series on SciFi with my 'kaa-san (she LOVES science fiction and I have to say she's got me hooked on it too ^^). The whole time I was watchin' it, I got the idea for a CCS/Dune cross. (I know, I know, WEIRD huh?) Well. I decided to write it down (sooo bored), but I'll only continue it if I get some reviews!!! (oh, I also just finished watching the (WHOLE) series of .hack//SIGN, so I'm in kinda a weird mood. ^^;) Well, anyway, I'm just basically writing this to help get rid of my writer's block as well, so I'll update Lost Star as soon as I can!!! Hope u like it!!!  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
***Dune's Blossom***  
  
a fic by kawaii mouse (and I know, BAKA title!! Like I said, this is to help me get rid of my writer's block!!)  
  
maybe if I continue this fic I'll tell u about dune and stuff, demo, I'm lazy so right now, just pick up and go along with it. ^^;;;; (I'll probably tell u info during the story anyway.)  
  
this is kinda a combo of Dune and CCS, but I kinda twisted the plots a little. well anyway, read on and enjoy!! (AND R+R!!!!) *******************************************************************  
  
"KAWAII!!!"  
  
A girl (who looks about 19) in what was obviously a wedding gown spun around, of course to the pleasure of the EVER delighted designer. (The girl sweatdrops)  
  
"I don't get what this is all for. after all this marriage is only for political reasons, isn't it?" asked the girl in a saddened tone.  
  
"Hai, demo, there needs to be a ceremony!!! And you absolutely have to where a gown!!!!" cried the designer, in a VERY delighted tone. The girl just looks down and slightly blushes, but still retains that saddened look.  
  
"Right, Xiao Lang?" the designer asks a boy (kawaii mouse: ok, ok, I should say man) standing somewhat hidden in the shadows.  
  
". I guess so, Tomoyo. both of our cultures demand it." said Xiao Lang (kawaii mouse: also know as Syaoran!) as he put his gaze back to the girl.  
  
(kawaii mouse: in case u r wondering, Syaoran is Paul (Syaoran's Fremen name is Xiao Lang ^^), Sakura is. GAH!!! CAN'T REMEMBER THE GIRL'S NAME!!!!!!! ; .Well, she the emperor's daughter that Paul marries in Dune so he can become emperor, and Tomoyo. well Tomoyo (obviously the clothes designer) is a Fremen friend of Syaoran (I just kind of stuck her in there ^^) ANYWAY, on with the fic!!)  
  
"SAKURA!! TRY THIS ONE ON!!!!!!" said Tomoyo as she threw the girl Sakura (yet another) dress to try on.  
  
"Hoe. ANOTHER one?!?! How many did you make?!" demanded Sakura as Tomoyo pushed her into the other room to change.  
  
"Enough."  
  
"Enough?! Define 'enough'!" asked Sakura.  
  
"Believe me, you don't want to know what enough is," replied Xiao Lang as Tomoyo pushed her into the other room. (Sakura sweatdrops)  
  
"Hoooeee." said Sakura as she was AGAIN pushed into the other room.  
  
"I really don't get you, Xiao Lang," said Tomoyo as Sakura closed the door.  
  
"Nani? What don't you get?"  
  
"I know you, Xiao Lang. You usually have more than one reason for doing something, especially something like this! I just don't get it.What IS your other reason?" replied Tomoyo.  
  
". I'm really not sure. more of a feeling I guess."  
  
"*GASP* The great Xiao Lang?! Being unsure about something?! Oh no!!" replied Tomoyo, sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, damare, Tomoyo!" said Xiao Lang, giving her that famous death glare.  
  
"Oh, damare yourself! You know I'm one of the few who teases you and gets away with it! I know you all too well Xiao Lang!" replied Tomoyo, making Xiao Lang glare even more. But, he suddenly breaks into a small (rare) smile.  
  
"You're right Tomoyo. You're right."  
  
Just as he finished his statement, Sakura came out of the other room in a GORGEOUS dress.  
  
(kawaii mouse: when I say GORGEOUS, I mean GORGEOUS. and. I'M NOT GONNA DESCRIBE IT!!! (YET))  
  
"*GASP* KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS THE BEST ONE YET!!!! YOU ARE SOOO GOING TO WEAR THIS ONE!!!!!!!!!!" said (or should I say yelled) Tomoyo as she mused about Sakura, making the necessary alterations.  
  
"Hoe." said Sakura, turning rather red.  
  
"You look very nice," said Xiao Lang, a small smile on his face.  
  
"Ar-arigatou." replied Sakura, turning ever redder.  
  
"I've got a meeting I've got to go to. Ja ne," said Xiao Lang as he left the room (still smiling ^.^).  
  
"JA NE, XIAO LANG!!!! Don't forget you have to try on your outfits too!!!" Tomoyo called after him, making him sweatdrop.  
  
".Right."  
  
"Ohh, Sakura, you are just soooo kawaii!!" said Tomoyo, stars forming in her eyes. (Sakura sweatdrops)  
  
"Ano. eh. yeah." said Sakura, sweatdropping (a bit) more.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****** kawaii mouse: OOOKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well, that's it for to-day!! I'm tired *yawn* and. 'kaa-san wants me off the comp. well.I'll update soon. R+R!!!!!!.Oyasumi minna-san *falls asleep*  
  
tani-chan: *sweatdrops* oohh well. hope you all liked the fic (it was originally MY idea)!!! R+R and she'll update her other fic, Lost Star, soon!! Remember, she'll only continue if she gets enough reviews saying she should!! OYASUMI MINNA-SAN!!!!!!! JA NE!!!!!! 


End file.
